Et siParker allait chez le psy?
by Andy56
Summary: Parker dévoile ses sentiments à un psy...


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : Le Caméléon Genre : ??? Disclamers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne touche pas d'argent etc. Résumé : Parker a rendez-vous chez le psy, après le retour de Carthis. Il lui pose des questions sur sa vie et elle tente d'y répondre. Je sais que c'est spécial alors j'espère que vous aimerez. Envoyez-moi des feedbacks !!!  
  
Et si. Parker allait chez le psy ?  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : Parker était dans son bureau, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des aller et retour à cause de la nervosité. En effet, il y a quelques jours, elle avait pris rendez-vous chez un psychologue. Elle avait besoin de parler avec une personne neutre, qui serait bien plus objective que Sydney. Mlle Parker n'aimait pas se confier, montrer ses sentiments, pour elle c'était une faiblesse. Mais là, c'était devenu une nécessité, il fallait qu'elle se libère du poids qui faisait pression sur sa conscience. C'était Sydney qui lui avait trouvé cette adresse, il lui avait assuré que cet homme était fiable. Ainsi, elle pourrait se confier sans craindre une quelconque représailles du Centre. C'était parfait pour elle, mais elle appréhendait ce rendez-vous, ce ne serait pas tous les jours que quelqu'un pourrait lui enlever sa carapace pendant plus d'une seconde ! Elle devait être là-bas à 10h, elle devait donc partir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Cabinet du psychologue, Docteur Douglas : Le psychologue s'approcha de la salle d'attente et l'invita à le suivre. Elle entra dans le luxueux bureau, les murs ornés de diplômes, puis s'installa sur une chaise en face du médecin. Dr Douglas : Je suis un vieil ami de Sydney. Il m'a appris que vous aviez besoin de parler, de vous confier. Et que je pourrais peut-être vous aider à trouver des réponse aux questions qui vous tourmentent.  
  
Parker : Oui, j'ai du mal à me confier, exprimer mes sentiments. Je pense que j'arriverai mieux à parler avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, une personne dont je ne connais pas les réactions, la façon dont il résonne.  
  
Dr Douglas : A quelle personne de votre entourage avez-vous le plus de mal à vous confier ? Sydney m'a dit que vous aviez eu des petits conflits avec votre père.  
  
La jeune femme arbora un large sourire, puis sortit d'une voix cynique :  
  
Parker : Vous parlez de celui qui a fait semblant de m'élever ou de mon père biologique ?  
  
L'homme haussa un sourcil puis rajusta les petites lunettes qui lui tombaient au bout du nez. Il écrivit quelque chose sur sa feuille et continua.  
  
Dr Douglas : Parlez-moi de Monsieur Parker.  
  
Parker : C'est un homme que j'admirais étant enfant, j'avais des illusions, mais depuis quelques années je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de lui. Il n'a jamais exprimé ses sentiments clairement, ni quand j'étais jeune, ni avant sa mort : il a emporté tous ses secrets avec lui et les rouleaux.  
  
Dr Douglas : J'ai appris sa tragique disparition, que pouvez-vous m'en dire ?  
  
Parker : Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son acte. Je ne sais pas s'il a voulu se racheter en faisant disparaître ces rouleaux ou s'il a, une fois de plus, pensé à son profit et berner sa fille. Ou du moins celle que je croyait être.  
  
Dr Douglas : Vous ne pensez pas qu'il vous a aimé comme sa fille ?  
  
Parker : Même s'il a été souvent absent, qu'il m'a menti durant toute son existence, j'ai vraiment envie de croire qu'il m'a mise volontairement à l'écart pour me protéger du Centre.  
  
Dr Douglas : Pensez-vous que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vous avait jamais dit que Mr Raines était votre père biologique ?  
  
Parker : Je crois qu'il a eu raison de me cacher la vérité jusqu'à sa mort. Je pense qu'il sentait que jusqu'à présent, je n'aurait pas supporté cette nouvelle. Il savait très bien que je n'ai jamais aimé Raines, et que cela n'aurait aucune chance de se produire.  
  
Dr Douglas : Vous semblez éprouver une haine profonde envers cet homme.  
  
Parker : C'est un monstre et mon frère fait partie de la même engeance. C'est Raines qui a assassiné ma mère. Et même si je n'ai pas de preuve, je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui a ordonné à Brigitte de tuer mon fiancé.  
  
Dr Douglas : Vous n'avez pas l'air décidée à un jour le pardonner, il faudrait peut-être y penser ?  
  
Parker : Je sais qu'il faut toujours essayer de pardonner une faute. Mais pour Raines, je n'y ferai rien. C'est un homme de la pire espèce que je ne pardonnerai jamais, c'est bien trop dur pour moi.  
  
Dr Douglas : Vous avez abordé la mort de votre fiancé, arriviez-vous à vous confier à lui ?  
  
Parker : J'avais décidé que quand nous serions partis, je lui aurait tout confessé à propos de mes activités au Centre. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, ils m'en ont empêché, comme ils le font toujours. Ils s'en sont débarrassé d'une façon monstrueuse, sans se soucier de moi. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est la prospérité du Centre. Ils ne laisseront rien l'empêcher de se développer, rien, ni personne.  
  
Dr Douglas : Que pensez-vous de votre situation ?  
  
Mlle Parker soupira puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, elle se redressa et observa un cadre qui reposait sur le bureau du médecin. Sur la photo se trouvait une femme est une petite fille, « ce doit être sa fille et sa petite fille, elles ont l'air heureuses, il a de la chance. » pensa-t-elle. Elle se ressaisit.  
  
Parker : Et bien.je pense que comparé à mon frère, à Raines et à Mr Parker, je suis celle qui s'en est le mieux sortie au Centre. Par rapport à ma mère et à Faith aussi.  
  
Dr Douglas : Qui est Faith ?  
  
Parker : C'est une petite fille qui était très malade, mes parents l'avait amenée au Centre pour la soigner. Elle n'avait plus de famille alors ils l'avaient adoptée sans me mettre au courant, pour que je ne m'attache pas à elle et que je ne souffre pas à sa mort. Mais en me promenant dans les couloirs avec Jarod et Angelo, on l'a trouvée, j'ai beaucoup souffert de sa disparition. Dr Douglas : Parlons de vos collègues, quelles sont vos relations avec Sydney et Mr Broots ?  
  
Parker : Sydney est un peu le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est toujours là quand ça ne va pas, il sait me parler, me rassurer. J'essaie de faire de même en retour, j'ai tenté de l'aider à la mort de son frère, de lui parler. Mais j'ai du mal à lui parler, c'est un ami mais avant tout il est psychologue. Ce que je n'aime pas avec lui, c'est qu'il analyse toutes mes paroles, il ne me parle pas comme un ami alors que parfois je le préfèrerais.  
  
Dr Douglas : Et Mr Broots ?  
  
Parker: Broots...J'imagine que Sydney vous en a aussi parlé. Disons que c'est la seule personne sur qui je peux exercer tout mon pouvoir sans qu'il ne me fasse taire. C'est un peu un bouc émissaire, c'est devenu comme un jeu pour moi de le dominer. Je sais que je devrais être plus polie et plus attentionnée avec lui mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aime bien le faire trembler.  
  
Dr Douglas : A part Sydney et votre collègue Mr Broots, avec qui entre tenez- vous de plus ou moins bons rapports ?  
  
Parker : Je sais que vous connaissez la réponse, Sydney a dû particulièrement insister sur ce point.  
  
Dr Douglas : C'est exact, il fallait que je connaisse votre environnement pour vous aider.  
  
Parker : C'est Jarod, un garçon que j'ai connu au Centre. Nous nous aimions beaucoup, nous passions la plupart de notre temps libre dans les sous terrains du Centre. Mais j'ai dû suivre mes études alors nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Il y a cinq ans, alors que je travaillais au pour mon père, il s'est évadé alors j'ai été mise sur l'affaire. Mon travail consiste à l'attraper et à le ramener au Centre, vivant. Pendant que je le poursuit, il prend un malin plaisir à m'appeler au téléphone pour me narguer. Des fois nous nous retrouvons face à face, cela me trouble et me met mal à l'aise, j'ai été sa meilleure amie et maintenant je suis sa pire ennemie. Mais je crois que je l'aime bien, en tout cas, il s'en rend compte je crois. J'ai beau essayer de cacher au plus profond de moi le moindre sentiment, la moindre pensée, il sait toujours de quoi il s'agit. C'est ce qui m'agace avec lui, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, on m'a appris à le haïr mais à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux je n'y arrive plus. Je crois que malgré tout ce que je peux dire, c'est la seule personne qui me comprenne réellement, nous avons eu la même enfance. C'est la seule personne dont on m'a appris à me méfier mais c'est aussi la seule qui soit toujours à mes cotés dans les épreuves difficiles. Je n'arrive pas bien à exprimer mes sentiments pour lui, je n'arrive même pas à les comprendre. Mais je ne le lui dirai jamais, ce serait s'avouer vaincue, et je ne le laisserai jamais gagner, en tout cas pas sans me battre. C'est une situation très ambiguë car je suis pourtant son ennemie et je dois le priver de sa liberté pour retrouver la mienne. Mais il y a une chose que je ne dois jamais oublier, c'est qu'avec Sydney et Broots, c'est la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais menti. Même si cela m'a parfois faite souffrir, mais je sais que ce n'en n'était pas le but premier.  
  
Dr Douglas : N'avez-vous jamais pensé à essayer de l'aider, de le faire disparaître, pour le protéger du Centre ?  
  
Parker : Je ne sais pas trop, cette idée m'a peut-être effleuré l'esprit. Mais c'est impossible, si je le fais, l'un de nous sera assassiné et je crois que la balance penchera plutôt de mon coté.  
  
C'est un Caméléon, il est trop précieux au yeux du centre. Une horloge se mit à sonner 11h, Parker tourna la tête pour l'observer. Elle trouva que le rendez-vous ne s'était pas si mal passé.  
  
Dr Douglas : J'aimerais que l'on se revoit de façon à ce que nous puissions approfondir un peu plus. A force de parler, avec quelques séances, je suis certain que vous arriverez à vous libérer et à vous confier plus facilement.  
  
Parker : Je tiens à vous remercier, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec vous. Même si je n'ai pas eu énormément de réponses à mes questions, je sais davantage où j'en suis.  
  
Dr Douglas : Alors à bientôt j'espère.  
  
Parker sortit du bâtiment, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Centre. Son téléphone se mit à sonner pendant qu'elle conduisait, elle décrocha en lâchant son « quoi » favori.  
  
Jarod : Salut Parker, alors, ce rendez-vous chez le psy ?  
  
Parker : Pardon ? non mais c'est une manie de te mêler de la vie des gens ou tu fais ça juste pour m'énerver ?  
  
Jarod : Est-ce que ce rendez-vous t'a fait du bien ?  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Jarod : Tu sais que tu peux me parler, à moi. Je ne te cache jamais la vérité.  
  
Parker : Non, bien sûr, tu es un vrai petit ange.  
  
Jarod : En tout cas tu me fais plus confiance qu'à Raines ou Lyle alors c'est déjà ça ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est toi « l'Ange » et non moi.  
  
Parker : Il t'en faut vraiment peu pour te réjouir.  
  
Jarod : Cela me permet de voir la vie d'une façon positive, tu devrais essayer.  
  
Parker : Si tu n'a rien de plus intéressant à me dire je pense que je vais raccrocher.  
  
Jarod : passe une bonne journée Parker.  
  
Parker : Je ne passerai une bonne journée que quand tu seras revenu à la maison Jarod.  
  
Et pour une fois, ce fut elle qui raccrocha au nez de Jarod. Avec un très léger sourire mais sans sentiment de succès.  
  
The End (mais je prévois une sorte de suite, un prochain rendez- vous !!) 


End file.
